The semiconductor industry currently uses different types of semiconductor-based imagers, such as, for example, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imagers, charge coupled devices (CCDs), photodiode arrays, charge injection devices and hybrid focal plane arrays, among others. The above noted examples of semiconductor imagers incorporate solid state pixels that receive an image, from lenses or other light-receiving structures, with sensors and convert that image to electrical signals.
Semiconductor imagers all require at least one level and up to three levels of metallization to connect transistors for the pixels to the circuitry that drives the pixels. The levels of metallization must be properly insulated and are generally within an intralayer dielectric material. An undesirable aspect of incorporating plural levels of metallization is that the light attenuates as the distance between the lens and the sensor increases.